<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Hurts the Most by missymissmiss_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736210">What Hurts the Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymissmiss_18/pseuds/missymissmiss_18'>missymissmiss_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2NE1, BIGBANG - Fandom, Daragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymissmiss_18/pseuds/missymissmiss_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When finally she had enough, she decided to leave him. For good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Hurts the Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain.</p>
<p>Excruciating pain is what I’m feeling right now and nothing can make it better anytime soon. This is my fault, always been my fault for stupidly and foolishly believing in you.</p>
<p>I heard once from a song that “What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away”. </p>
<p>The funny thing is you didn’t walk away but your heart did. Or maybe I never really had the chance to hold your heart.</p>
<p>I never learned this had happened years ago, and yet I allowed myself to believe that you will finally have the guts to be with me.</p>
<p>We hung out, we traveled, we laughed and yet, this is the truth. The painful truth I have to take as I continue to stare at my phone with blurry vision as tears streaming down my face.</p>
<p>
  <i>“G-Dragon's Private Instagram Account Hacked Revealing Photos with Rumored Girlfriend Nana Komatsu”</i>
</p>
<p>Maybe I’m a masochist, for me to continue and browse the pictures that you really tried to hide from the public. I knew all about this, I always knew but I never cared. Before. Why would I? When we both know what we are from each other. </p>
<p>I tried so hard to be strong, people see me smile and laugh. I’m an actress and I never thought that even in real life I have to pretend. To pretend that I’m okay, happy, and having the best time of my life when clearly I’m not. You made me like this. You made me bleed. A liar. </p>
<p>Honestly, I hate it when your friends and my friends ask me if I’m okay every time after a rumor of you dating someone gets out. I do appreciate it that they care about me but every time they did, a spark of hope will make me expect and assume that maybe this will be our time only to be disappointed in the end.</p>
<p><i>One message received.</i><br/>
From: Chaerin<br/>
You okay, Luv?</p>
<p><i>One message received.</i><br/>
From: Bommie<br/>
Where are you? Are you okay, Dara?</p>
<p><i>One message received.</i><br/>
From: Dongwook<br/>
Do you want me to do something?</p>
<p><i>One message received.</i><br/>
From: Donghae<br/>
I just heard the news. I don’t care about him but are you okay? Do you want to meet?</p>
<p>A couple of more texts from our friends after your latest issue came up.  They all asked if I’m okay but you never did. You are really a heartbreaker. You bad boy. </p>
<p><i>One message received. </i><br/>
From: Jiyong<br/>
Can we talk?</p>
<p>I’m tired. I’m tired to be the only one who foolishly hanging on when you never did. </p>
<p><i>One message received. </i><br/>
To: Jiyong<br/>
Tell me now. </p>
<p>I’ve become so numb after all the pain you caused. I’ve had enough.</p>
<p><i>One message received. </i><br/>
From: Jiyong<br/>
I’m sorry. </p>
<p>All it takes was two words to let go. Let go of everything we had. The memories spent.<br/>
I’m sorry too because I can’t keep loving you.<br/>
I’m done watching your back as you go to someone else, I’m done.<br/>
After all, what hurts the most is loving someone and watch them happy with someone else.<br/>
Too broken and too shattered for anyone to fix me but I’ll be better. Not now but one day, I will be happy with someone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and I have come to an end.<br/>
This time, <i>I’m walking out on your life. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Goodbye. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>